


Unlucky

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [37]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 63, Fluff, M/M, highschool!au, unlucky!Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta was probably the unluckiest person to ever live on the Earth, but it didn't stop him from having a crush on Taeyong.





	Unlucky

Yuta knew that he was a failure. He was clumsy, he was an airhead, had the worst luck ever and would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body. He was able to trip over the air, and had embarrassed himself and his friends more times than he could count. 

But even with all this on his plate, he somehow still managed to stay positive. He was an optimist by nature. And that was the only reason he still had hope. Well, this and that he had been in the same class with his crush for almost two months now, and he still haven't embarrassed himself in front of Taeyong. 

Yuta and his family moved into South Korea right before he started highschool, and for the first year, he could only watch the beautiful guy from afar. Johnny often said that it was probably for the best, because at least Taeyong didn't know how much of a joke Yuta was in reality.

But as their second year started, Yuta was put together with Taeyong, and he would be lying if he said that it didn't scare the shit out of him. But after a few weeks, his nerves eased. He didn't trip on nothing, didn't get covered in his lunch and he even managed to talk to Taeyong without messing up the grammar. 

He was doing really well, thank you very much.

At least he was doing well this far. But as he stood in the middle of the classroom, covered in kimchi, right in front of Taeyong, he needed to question this.

It was an accident, Yuta knew it. The girl tripped over a bag, which caused her plate to fly and land on Yuta's head. Naturally. It needed to be Yuta's, who was standing right in front of Taeyong, giving back his notebook he had borrowed. It took him two weeks to gather the courage to ask him, and now here he was... 

Yuta felt his eyes burning from the tears that threatened to spill.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you alright?" The girl rushed his side and tried to touch Yuta, but Yuta pulled away. He could only hear their classmates laughing. He didn't even dare to look at Taeyong. 

He gave the girl a sad smile.  
"It's okay, don't worry" he said, before he eventually turned away and ran out. They were already laughing, he didn't want them to see him cry. 

He burst into the bathroom, silently thanking everything holy that it was empty. He felt tears washing down his face, washing away the food. He leaned his head into the sink and turned on the tap. He closed his eyes, letting the tears and the food be washed away by the water. Maybe he could even suffocate himself in it... Because even though he could clear his hair and face, but his clothes will still smell, and the class will still remember. Taeyong will still remember. 

Yuta heard the door opening, but he didn't pull out of the water until he felt a hand on his back. He reached up to swipe away the waterdrops from his eyes. But he regretted it in instant when he saw who was standing next to him.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong's voice was gentle as he asked this with a gentle smile on his lips. Yuta didn't know what to say for a moment.

Uhm... Yeah..." He said, turning away, so he didn't need to look at Taeyong. 

"I brought you the shirt from my stuff to P.E. It's clean and everything, and like this you don't need to be in clothes that smell like kimchi" he laughed softly, and Yuta couldn't help but blushed. Great, Taeyong came to make fun of him... 

"Thanks..." He murmured, reaching for the clothes that Taeyong held out for him to take.

"I told the teacher you can't come in for class, so take your time, okay?" Taeyong said, caressing Yuta's back softly, making Yuta looked at him for a second. 

"Uhm...Thank you" Yuta murmured, hugging the clothes to his chest. Taeyong smiled back at him, before he reached up and wiped the tears or maybe some sauce off Yuta's face. 

"It's okay, but you should stop crying. I like your laugh more" he said, before he turned around to leave the bathroom. 

Yuta just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded before he looked at the clothes in his hands.

And the next moment, he just slapped himself, to make sure, he wasn't dreaming.


End file.
